Reconciliation
by ltifal
Summary: Then let it end as enemy... it hurt him but yet he deserve it... Camus thought it is over but fate indeed is twisted.


**Note: yes, I had seen episode 12 of Soul of gold and there is (spoiler alert) scene where Camus said something followed by Milo and Saga. Bah, you can do better that! That was not enough to say** _ **yes Camus and Milo had reunited inside the Yggdrasil and mend their friendship.**_ **Oh no you don't! so here it is my version of what actually happen inside the Yggdrasil.**

 **Warning: Spoiler of Soul of Gold and my English…**

 **Disclaimer: none character is mine.**

 _Reconciliation_

As soon as he closed his eyes, he was certain this time he will rest in peace. Not worrying about the fight or Athena. His job had done and the rest, well… would be on his comrade's shoulder. He had only one wish though, he really wanted to hear Camus's voice once again and asked just to make sure. _Chuckle_ Milo let out a laugh, even until the end… he still believed his friend. He, who had attacked him twice after their resurrection… _damnit_.

"Oi, Milo." _That's strange…_ he thought as he heard the voice. Vaguely recognizing since he was sure he was going to die anyway. So maybe he is already back on his way to Acheron.

"Oi, Scorpio, I know you can hear me." The voice said once again, a little stronger this time. _Wait the minute, I know this voice?_

"Damnit, insect, I know you are there!" _Huh?_ Milo forcefully peeled his eyes open. His body and cosmos were quite weak and he was sure that he was being absorbed by Yggdrasil. But he finally opened his eyes and blinked.

"In the name of Athena!" Milo widened his eyes as he looked around. "APHRODITE?!"

"Meh? Who else?" The rose specialist grunted lightly while his right hand pressed his abdomen. Blood could be seen seeping out from his shirt.

"What? But how? Where are we?"

"Inside the plant, I presume. And answering about the how. You do know I am immune to toxin and plant base is basically my specialty." He smirked lightly, even though he looked a little weak due to loss of blood.

"I thought you were… your cosmos had gone completely." A shrug. Milo finally noticed the wound and grimaced.

"That looks fatal."

"Heh, missing vital area, though I can still die from blood loss." Aphrodite said lightly. He seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Oi, Aphro."

"Yeah."

"Can you move me toward you?" Milo said still looking at the blood.

"What for?"

"… I can stitch your wound." A pause as Aphrodite contemplated his option. Sure, he could move him but that would also cost his already draining cosmos. If his cosmos gone then the barrier on him and Milo would be gone, which mean they were absorbed completely. On the other side, if he saved his cosmos now, the blood loss surely taking his life and the barrier would be certainly gone. He let out a sigh before putting his cosmos directly toward Milo's barrier and pulled the younger male toward him. The tug was so fast which Milo didn't prepare as he slammed toward the stem beside the older man.

"Geez! Easy!" He groaned; his fracture left leg began to throb in pain.

"Sorry." He tried to maintain his barrier but the protection bubble seem to be thinning. His perspiration become more prominent to Milo as the Scorpio saint quickly touched his 'older brother' and transferred some of his cosmos.

"You, all right?" He asked in worry as he looked around him. The barrier seemed to be stabilized a little.

"Eh, you know, I think fate is good to us. First, the one who repel plant toxin; now you, who can perform wound stitching. I wish for Mu though. He is the one who can heal." He giggled lightly. Milo raised one of his eyesbrown before he shook his head. His hand moved toward Aphrodite's stomach. Slowly he removed his hand and raised the man's shirt, Aphrodite hissed as soon as the shirt peeled out from his covered wound. The Scorpio moved down ignoring his already throbbing leg and knee down. He examined the injury before finally using his cosmos as thread and started stitching the gashing wound.

"I never knew ouch… you can do ow easy!" He glared, his teeth gritted together.

"Stop whining, this should be nothing after being stabbed like that." Milo said ignoring the man as he done his job.

Several second later, Milo stood and asked him to turn around. He began to perform his ability on the pale blue hair lad's lower back.

"… groan… Milo I really don't know you have this ability?"

"… well, no one knows…" _except Camus_ he thought bitterly. "But this is temporary though. We still need Mu."

"… at least, I'm not bleeding anymore…"

Several minute later, both men sat on the surface of created bubble and let out a sigh of relieved.

"Now what?"

"Well, waiting my cosmos to full up."

"Can you penetrate this thing?" Milo asked as he examined the surrounding, he let his injured leg to rest on the ground carefully.

"Maybe." A paused. "It's best for us to rest a bit. Your cosmos also dropped."

"Ah yes, using that knife to resurrect God Cloth."

"Knife?" Aphrodite said in confusion, he didn't need any knife.

"Yeah, yours already blessed with Athena's tear. But mine was not." He said, like reading Aphrodite's mind

"Oh…"

"More over with cosmos absorbing plant on the way and two battles…"

"Chuckle, you are as hothead as usual. I hear that you had battle with two Asgardians and Camus."

"… Saga huh?" _Damn telepathic…_

"… He was just re-telling what he saw." He said before blinked. Both of them could felt a cosmos entered the Yggdrasil. "Shura…"

"Yes. He's weak." As soon as the figure form, Aphrodite quickly formed another protection bubble and slowly the figure float toward another place close to them.

"Shit, he is bleeding. Aphro, can you." Before Milo could finish his sentences, he was pushed out and floated toward the unconscious man.

"Do your work, Milo." He ordered.

"Yes, your highness." The blue hair saint grumbled; the narcist Pisces is back.

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

Shura groaned lightly, he felt pain on his back. It was like something being probed into his skin over and over again. But he should be dead right? When he received Camus' attack, he knew the Aquarius saint didn't use the attack seriously, but it was enough to render him between conscious and unconsciousness. Then the pain of being slashed next came before he was dragged down. He was so sure he would be back to the dark cold Acheron once again but the pain on his back and a warm hand. _Wait…_

The Capricorn finally slowly opened his eyes. The pink surrounding and green stem everywhere. _All right, this is not Acheron for sure._ He moved his hand just wanted to push himself up but a voice stopped him.

"Shura, relax." A blink.

"Milo!?" The short hair saint suddenly pushed up just to make sure. But the younger lad only restrained him.

"Don't move. I am stitching your gash." He said.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I'm also surprise." The other voice finally reached his ears. Shura snapped and looked up.

"Aphrodite!"

"Yo?" The Pisces saint winked, the boy was still sitting on his bubble. He looked better than before, Milo noted before he back to his first aid job. Shura groaned once again when his back was back being probed.

"You are using your needle to close wound?" Shura asked, his eyes twitched slightly every time the cosmos thread entered his skin.

"Yes."

"Isn't that poisonous?"

"I can make it not."

"Make sense…" A paused. "I encountered Camus…"

"..." Milo's heart clenched slightly as he froze but second later he began mending again.

"He didn't slash me though; just want to knock me unconscious." Shura continued.

"Surt?" Milo said, clenching his jaw.

"Yes…" A paused as the youngest boy finishing his first aid. "I'll rest for a while."

"Yeah, you should." He said finally pulled Shura's shirt down while the Capricorn closed his eyes. Minutes passed by quickly before both Milo and Aphrodite felt another cosmos.

 _Camus..._ Milo gazed up as he recognized the silhouette of his... Friend? He is not sure of it... Aphrodite silently formed a bubble on him and guided the unconscious body near Shura.

"Milo."

"How about you check him." He said, cutting whatever Aphrodite was going to say but the plant specialist only gave him a stare as if he was growing another head. Aphrodite huffed slightly before he raised his hand and without permission, he unattached Milo from Shura's bubble and quickly slammed him into Camus', much to Milo surprise and annoyance.

"Damnit, Aphro!"

"You two clearly need to talk. Now excuse me, I will also resting." He said as he closed his eyes. Milo groaned lightly as he looked toward the aquamarine hair lad. He gritted his teeth, he cursed the rose grower silently and glared at the boy in front of him. _Really, does he has to!_ Milo groaned once again. No matter what Camus did, no matter how many times he crossing that dangerous line, he would always forgive him. _Grrrrr, should he curse again?_ He sighed... He had told him, they ended up as enemy... And he knew, that words did affect the Aquarius. Camus had that cold unreadable face but being his friend since they were both toddlers practically gave him a way to read the ice master through his eyes. On the back of his mind, he knew. Camus was hurting. Milo pressed his head, took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine..." He murmured before knee down and started checking Camus.

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

Camus felt he was floating, all around him was dark and he couldn't see anything. He had felt Surt's hand disappeared. Now he was alone once again. Alone... He let out a bitter chuckle. He was never alone... Milo. Geez, he would always come to get him, dragged him reluctantly into activity that he avoided. Time after time after time, even if he tried to refuse... You just can't say no to Milo.

But... He had hurt him, not once or twice. Three times. Three times he decided to choose the other option than Milo. Whatever reason it was... For his student, for Athena, for... _Damnit his pride!_ To not cross his promise to Surt. _What a friend he is..._ Now... He was sure he would do his punishment alone at Acheron. Suddenly a touch... Something warm had touched him. Why? He was confused. The last time he was in Acheron, it was so cold that even he shivered. He grunt slightly, what had happen? He tried to open his eyes slightly. Slowly his vision began to clear. Blue long hair... _Is he dreaming?_ His hand slowly lift and touched it, he knew this hair... Only Saga and Milo had blue hair this long and… The only one he had touched, the familiar feeling...

"Milo?" He asked hoarsely and carefully. _Is this really him?_ The figure in front of him froze slightly. Then a sigh came out from him.

"Camus..." The blue hair lad finally said after several uncomfortable seconds. The older lad finally sat beside him, never looking back. His hand which was still on Camus's knee finally tug away.

"..." Camus groaned slightly as he moved into sitting position. "I... Milo." He said unsure of how to _what? Tell him his reason?_

"..."

"Where... Are we?" Gr _eat! A distraction, Camus! You idiot!_ The Aquarius saint grimaced. _Good job, Camus._ He felt like kicking himself.

"... Inside the Yggdrasil..." Milo murmured.

"Oh..." Silent issued... Camus had always welcomed silence, in fact he liked it but this time... The air become unbearable. He gazed around and found two figures. He sighed in relief. Shura... Maybe fate wasn't that bad... And Aphrodite. His analytic mind began to work, he didn't need much time to figure out on why they were all still alive.

His mind wondered to the battle between him and Milo. ' _Then let we end as enemy.'_ He... Milo had already said that. His heart clenched in pain that time. But the pain became more unbearable when he could no longer feel Milo's cosmos. When that time occurred; he had excused himself from Surt and walked toward his temporary quarter. His fist connected to the wall as soon as he closed the door. Still in control to not damage anything. But he finally mourned and sobbed, this time it was even more than when he loss Isaac.

His eyes looked back to the figure beside him. Now he knew Milo had survived. His friend... If Milo's still consider him as one... He was back to staring at the bubble, he shook his head. He didn't like to talk about his feeling, it felt like if he talked about it; his layer of defend would somehow crumble... But this was not the time to chicken out and flee. He knew it will cost him so dearly.

"Milo."

"Camus" Both spoke at the same time. A paused before for the first time, Milo let out a quiet chuckle then a sigh. He finally turned around to face Camus. The younger lad gulped quietly, his eyes reverted back to the ground. His eyes blurred slightly. _Don't cry, just don't cry._ He didn't know why but tears began to drop. When he saw his face, the reality finally seeped in. That he was not dreaming, and Milo indeed is alive.

"Why are you crying?" Milo said, there was hint of surprise on his voice.

"I... Don't know..." He truthfully answered, hand finally moved toward his eyes. Embarrassed of it. Then a sob came out reluctantly. _Damnit!_ He sat curled up and hide his face when another sob came. He gritted his teeth and bailed his fist in effort to stop his reaction. So not like him.

For the first time in years since Isaac, had Milo seen Camus this vulnerable. This time though, it was caused by him and not any other person, but why? Milo pondered... Had Camus grieve for him when the boy no longer felt his presence? Like the time when he mourned for Camus?

It had never occurred to him that Camus could let his own emotion overtook him and breaking down, knowing that he had survive? Milo's eyes softened... Maybe he was not as unimportant to him as he thought...

"... Camus..." He said quietly before moving his hand toward the aquamarine hair lad. He slowly stroked his hair in effort of giving a little comfort. The sob began to cease slightly. Then Camus mumbled something...

"I'm sorry..." A paused "For everything."

"..." Milo didn't say anything but moved and sat beside him. "Me too. For hurting you." Camus had stop shaking as he gave him a little glance, disbelieve washed over him. He had hurt him but yet Milo just forgave him that easily. Both of them could feel another cosmos appeared simultaneity. Deathmask and Alderbaran...

"You are not hurt anywhere, right?" Milo said as he noticed Aphrodite had stood and gave both unconscious newcomers a protection bubble. "I mean literally." Camus' head moved and both finally made eyes connection before he shook his head. He had somewhat calming himself enough.

"I should check the other." Milo finally said as he stood up.

"Your leg..." Camus finally opened his mouth, noticing that the older man carefully placed his left leg and shifted the weight to the right side.

"... Fracture..."

"My fault?" Camus eyes deemed once again, guilt washed back to him. _Hadn't he done enough?_ But before he could even say anything else, Milo's hand rubbed his hair back.

"Nobody, Mu could heal that. If he is absorbed. Though I hope they can destroy this thing." He said as he mentioned Aphrodite to move him toward Alderbaran.

"Milo."

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Thank you..." Camus hesitated slightly. "For your forgiveness and... for being my best friend... always." A light blush colored his face, at that Milo beamed.

 _Owari_

 **Note: Review XD**


End file.
